


Destined Mate

by BlueberriesV



Series: Welcome to Passion [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesV/pseuds/BlueberriesV
Summary: After months of dating Viktor, Yuuri would say that he believe the two of them were beginning to settle down. However, their relationship is quickly put to the test when their unusual bond is brought up.Then, out of nowhere, Viktor begins to display signs of going into heat. Never in his life would Yuuri have thought he would someday help an omega through their heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take notes of the warnings and enjoy the read! 
> 
> Also, be sure to read the previous work for this fic to make sense!

“Are you ready?”  

The question caused Yuuri to perk his head towards the speaker. Viktor stood at the doorway, looking extremely refined in his white dress shirt, blue tie, black slacks, as well as his black Gucci coat. He looked like the perfect image of a confident, charming man. The soft smile on Viktor’s face only caused him to swoon internally, as his cheeks flushed slightly at the gorgeous sight of Viktor.

How could someone be _so_ perfect?

Even now, Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was used to spending time with Viktor like this. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, Viktor was someone Yuuri hooked up with at a company party.

The next morning after he had first slept with Viktor, Yuuri almost expected to regret his impulsive choices but instead, he felt incredibly satisfied. Coming home with Viktor was the best choice he had made in his entire life and his aching, sore body would most likely agree with his thoughts.

Then, when Yuuri picked up the letter on the nightstand, Yuuri realized he scored huge. This was a golden opportunity that would never present itself to Yuuri again. He needed to contact Viktor again, no questions asked.

After cleaning himself up, Yuuri left Viktor’s apartment, with the carefully folded letter hidden in his back pocket of his pants. That night Yuuri texted Viktor, feeling giddy as he waited restlessly for a reply. Thankfully, Viktor replied within a heartbeat.

Somehow, after months of spending time together, the two of them were at this stage.

It didn’t matter to Yuuri that Viktor was an omega. At this point in their relationship, Yuuri didn’t really think of Viktor as some omega he went home with. Viktor was just Viktor. A beautiful, charismatic man that went by the name, Viktor, nothing else. Yuuri believed they were dating, even if they never addressed whether they were boyfriends to each other.

Yuuri checked himself over briefly, making sure every surface of his clothing attire was smooth and had no wrinkled spot.

“I’m ready.” Yuuri breathed out, nervously glimpsing down at himself again.

He needed to make sure his outfit was entirely exquisite, especially since Viktor was treating him to an expensive restaurant for Valentine’s. When Viktor suggested the place, Yuuri was overwhelmed. From what he knew, the restaurant was incredibly hard to get reservations for and incredibly expensive. But somehow, Viktor managed to pull it off.

A certain trait Yuuri noticed about Viktor was that he often desired to take the dominant role. Viktor often wanted to pay for dinners and often desired to take the lead in every situation. Yuuri didn’t mind too much but he was starting to grow stunned by how much money Viktor was spending on him.

Viktor always assured him repeatedly that he had enough cash to spoil Yuuri, who didn’t earn much as an elementary teacher. The comforting words of Viktor didn’t do much to ease Yuuri but he reluctantly accepted. From the pristine state of Viktor’s apartment, it was clear Viktor had tons of money to spend.

“Are you worried about how you look again?” It was amazing how easily Viktor was able to read Yuuri’s thoughts.

Viktor strided up to him smoothly with a soft smile on his face, before peering down at Yuuri appreciatively. Then, he pecked Yuuri’s cheek in a suave manner, causing Yuuri to redden. Somehow, Viktor always managed to make Yuuri feel shy than he ever did with his previous partners. Yuuri always felt like a blushing virgin when it came to Viktor.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you look simply delicious?”

“I don’t think those are appropriate words.” Yuuri mumbled, sending Viktor a sullen frown. “I want to look perfect for this date. Delicious is hardly the word I want to hear when we’re headed to a five-star restaurant.”

Yuuri glanced at Viktor, staring at his polish appearance with something akin to admiration and envy. It would take Yuuri a million years before he would be able to look as amazing as Viktor did dressed up.

“And you do. You’re perfect in my eyes.” Viktor said with a low chuckle, which failed to convince Yuuri, who frowned grumpily in response. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Viktor brushed his hand against Yuuri’s cheek, patting it lightly, with a soft glint in his eyes. Then, with an impeccable smile, Viktor held out his hand to Yuuri, who flushed at the kind gesture. Why did Viktor had to be so flawless?

They wandered to the door, where Viktor released his grip on Yuuri’s hand to open the door for Yuuri.

“Aren’t you a classy gentleman?” Yuuri teased with a giggle, finally relaxing enough to smile broadly at Viktor, who seemed satisfied with himself.

“Well, I strive to please.” Viktor said smoothly as he grinned back, causing a stutter in Yuuri’s heartbeat. Yet again, Yuuri asked himself, how could someone be _so_ perfect? Viktor was the embodiment of his ideal man.

On the way to the restaurant, Yuuri found himself contemplating on whether Viktor was _truly_ a god in a form of a mortal being. With his charming attitude, gorgeous appearance and generous nature, Viktor had to be.  

Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder how he didn’t discover Viktor sooner in his life.

 

\---

 

After their dinner at the top notch restaurant, where they devoured plenty of overpriced, extravagant food, they went for dessert at a tiny shop that was five minutes away from where Viktor lived.

When they returned to Viktor’s luxurious apartment, the first thing Viktor did was pull him into the bed. He tugged Yuuri to him, kissing him tenderly like a lover would. The atmosphere in the room soon turned heated when Viktor reached behind to grope Yuuri’s ass firmly, causing Yuuri to release a stifled moan.

After awhile, Viktor removed himself away from Yuuri’s face, their lips making the sound of a smack when they pulled away from each other. They were both breathing heavily, desire evident on their faces.

“Yuuri, can you do me a favor?” Viktor murmured lowly, as he stared at Yuuri hotly, licking his lips in anticipation. At the spectacle of Viktor looking extremely aroused, Yuuri bit his smooth lips in response, swallowing heavily as his cheeks flushed red.

Yuuri didn’t think he could ever get used to this. Being in such an intimate situation, with someone who Phichit told him was basically _unattainable_ and adored by many people, made Yuuri felt like he won the lottery.

Forget doing just a _single_ favor for him, Yuuri would do _anything_ for Viktor.

“Anything.” Yuuri breathed out.

“Then, get on your knees.” Viktor claimed before murmuring, “please,” more softly, as if he had realized how harsh the demand sounded. The expectant gleam in Viktor’s eyes revealed to Yuuri just exactly what he needed to do. He knelt down to his knees before Viktor, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuuri looked at him coyly.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Yuuri whispered, his voice soft, as he fluttered his hand across Viktor’s left leg, reveling in the tremendous shudder that Viktor released. At the scarlet flush that began blossoming over Viktor’s pale skin, Yuuri must’ve hit the right mark.

So, with a quiet chuckle, Yuuri brought up a hand to Viktor’s black slacks and pulled the zipper down to help remove the clothing article from Viktor’s body. Once Yuuri had slipped down the pants, it was time for him to move onto the undergarments, which was completely soaked in slick, signaling Viktor’s excitement over the situation.

After he removed the wet boxers Viktor wore, the essence of an aroused omega immediately smacked Yuuri in the face. He breathed in sharply, feeling his head grow light-headed at the intense sweet aroma that emitted from Viktor. The scent was usually more noticeable to Yuuri once he stripped Viktor out of his clothes.

Though, it was probably a different story to alphas who could probably detect the scent of a stimulated omega in a heartbeat.

Back when Yuuri first met Viktor, he always thought the scent was cloying, almost suffocating whenever he took a fresh gulp of air in. But by now, he was used to Viktor’s sickeningly sweet scent. In fact, Yuuri has grown to love it.

Viktor smelled like a little piece of Heaven. Viktor’s enticing scent often reminded Yuuri of times where he would walk down the sidewalk and the delightful, divine scent of sweets would strike Yuuri’s nose as he passed by a bakery, typically tempting him to enter the shop.

Viktor’s odor doesn’t necessarily drive Yuuri crazy the way he knew it affected alphas. There were instances where Yuuri noticed people would glance towards his way whenever the two of them were together but they were always focused on Viktor, their feverish stares directly on Viktor, as their noses flared at Viktor’s scent.

But it wasn’t the alphas that had Viktor groaning in pleasure in front of them, it was Yuuri. The slick that continued to pour out of Viktor only proved his case further.  

Yuuri licked Viktor’s erection, just before taking him all the way in until it prodded the back of his throat. Yuuri gagged instinctively at the uncomfortable feeling, scrunching his face slightly. Viktor immediately reached for the back of Yuuri’s head, stroking his dark hair soothingly, as he murmured in concern at the choking sound Yuuri released.

Then, Viktor reached down towards his face, using his thumbs to wipe away the involuntary tears that had formed. The gentle deed only caused Yuuri’s breathing to stutter, making it even harder for him to take in air.

“Are you okay?” Viktor whispered, his eyebrows furrowed together  At the fretful inquiry, Yuuri’s chest warmed up, pleased to hear his partner express worry over him.

The alphas he usually slept with would typically force themselves inside him more aggressively, relishing in the cries Yuuri would release as they drilled themselves back and forth into Yuuri’s mouth. Alphas usually enjoyed treating Yuuri roughly, as if he were a toy that was only there for their pleasure. Not to say Yuuri didn’t like it because he _definitely_ did.

Though, he also found himself appreciating the tender way Viktor would treat him whenever there was a chance Yuuri might be hurt. Maybe it was Viktor’s omega nature taking control, where they were known to care and fuss over the slightest thing due to their instincts.  

But despite Viktor’s secondary gender, he was able to have a tenacious demeanor whenever he wanted and if Viktor decided that he wanted to play rough, he _played_ rough. This was most likely another reason on Yuuri’s list on why exactly Viktor was the best partner he had ever laid his eyes on.

In response to Viktor’s perturbed question, Yuuri sucked at Viktor’s cock, determined to bring Viktor pleasure. The saltiness of Viktor’s precum didn’t faze Yuuri, as he bobbed his head back and forth. By the engaging, low moans that Viktor spewed out, Yuuri must’ve been doing a pretty good job of giving him a decent blow job.

When Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s dark locks tightened, Yuuri knew Viktor must’ve been close to orgasming so he rubbed his tongue firmly on the head of Viktor’s dick, sucking even harder as his hands went up to massage at the spit-soaked erection. The lewd noises in the bedroom only grew louder, as Yuuri pumped the hard cock, coaxing out a loud enthusiastic response from Viktor.

“Yuuri.” Viktor grunted, his breath hitching. Without warning, the hand clutching Yuuri’s head jerked back, pulling him away from the stiff dick. A disgruntled whine escaped Yuuri as he was stopped from his ministration. He glowered sullenly at Viktor, only satisfied when Viktor swallowed loudly, looking conflicted on what to do.

“I want to see you open yourself up.” Viktor breathed out hesitantly, cheeks flushed red, as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

The bright blue eyes shone desperately, silently urging Yuuri to obey him. With a resigned sigh, Yuuri stood up and placed himself on the bed, rolling his tongue over his lips to clean off the salty precum. He swiftly stripped off his clothes until he was nude, immensely aware of Viktor’s hungry stare.

“Do you have lube?” Yuuri murmured when Viktor only sat on the edge of the bed and gulped, looking like he didn’t know what to do. When there was no response, Yuuri shifted around on the bed, spreading his legs apart, before sending Viktor a pointed look. It’s not like he could spontaneously create slick out of nowhere to prepare himself.

“Oh.” Viktor blinked, snapping himself out of his daze. He jumped off the bed, his posture stiff, as he peered at the nightstand at the corner of the room. Then, Viktor muttered uncertainty. “I might have some in the drawer…”

“Viktor, come here.” Yuuri murmured with a soft laugh, smiling widely when Viktor crawled to him on the bed with a flustered expression.

It’s not like he had expected Viktor to own any lube. Viktor usually created the natural lubrication that the two of them used whenever they had sex. It was cute how Viktor thought he had meant an actual lube product. Just another little example on why exactly Yuuri liked Viktor as a partner. Viktor was simply too adorable at times.

When Viktor was close enough, Yuuri gently rubbed his finger against Viktor’s hole, collecting the slick he was excreting. At the touch, Viktor shivered in pleasure. Once Yuuri’s hand was completely soaked in Viktor’s fluids, Yuuri pecked Viktor’s cheek softly before leaning back to prop himself against the pillow.

He was under the acute, watchful gaze of Viktor as he smeared the slick onto his hole, making it easier for him to insert a finger inside. He thrusted a finger back and forth, quickly growing comfortable enough to add in another finger. When it was time for the third finger, Yuuri’s breath hitched as he propelled them inside of him, aching for the feeling of being full.

Feverish eyes locked vehemently onto Yuuri’s as Viktor stroked himself, their boisterous, heated pants roaring in Yuuri’s ears. Thirty seconds in after rocking back and forth on a fourth finger, Viktor finally snapped, his blue eyes narrowing as he seized Yuuri’s hips and flipped him over, eliciting a surprised grunt from Yuuri.

“I want to fuck you.” Viktor demanded, lust clearly heard in his voice.

Yuuri only answered by arching his back, sticking his ass up as he flaunted his opened, prepared hole. The alphas and betas Yuuri slept with in the past usually went crazy when Yuuri decided to present himself like an omega often would.

From the heated groan Viktor released, he was not so different from them.

“Fuck, Yuuri. You’ll be the death of me.” Viktor muttered, as the tip of his cock neared Yuuri’s wet hole. When Viktor finally pushed in, Yuuri closed his eyes in pure bliss, releasing a low, strangled moan.

Yuuri was so full.

Viktor thrusted himself in and out slowly, as the obscene noises of the hard dick drilling into Yuuri’s wet cavern filled the air. Yuuri savored in the steady pace of Viktor plunging into him, feeling incredibly blissful each time a cock sunk into him.

But soon enough, it wasn’t enough.

“Fuck me harder.” Yuuri demanded, arching his back, as he pushed himself back onto Viktor’s cock desperately. By the end of the night, he wanted his body to be aching, so he could be reminded of this particular night for days. “You need to fuck me more… more heavily. I need it. I need your cock to pound into me.”

“You’re so demanding.”

Viktor chuckled lowly, before a mouth latched onto the back of Yuuri’s neck and sucked heavily, placing a soft kiss on the area before moving away. Yuuri couldn’t exactly see Viktor’s expression from the way his body was positioned but from the amused tone of his voice, he cherished Yuuri’s insatiable commands. Viktor must’ve complied to Yuuri’s imploring remarks because soon, the sensations began to blend together, as the scent of Viktor’s _strong_ sweet odor began to overpower him.

“I bet you want it bad.” Viktor murmured when Yuuri yelped at the cock nudging at his prostate. At the pleasured sound, Viktor began striking at the spot, causing Yuuri to increase in volume.

“I do!” Yuuri cried out loudly, scrunching his eyes tight when Viktor began to ram into him more vigorously. The roughness of it was simply euphoric, as stronger, _more_ satisfied moans slipped out, the blatant sound bouncing off the bedroom walls.

“You don’t want _just_ my cock, now do you?”

Viktor chuckled darkly, slamming into him heavily with his balls smacking heavily against Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri shook his head rapidly, whining in need as he began to grasp where exactly the conversation was headed.

“What else do you want?” Viktor purred into his sensitive ear, the wisps of air only prompting Yuuri to tremble endlessly. He wanted _everything_ he could get from Viktor.

“I-I… I want your come.”

However, Viktor didn’t seem pleased by his answer, only tightening his hold onto Yuuri’s waist, possible leaving bruises as he plunged in deeper and heavily. The feeling of Viktor driving himself hard had Yuuri spewing out a strangled gasp, grasping the sheets beneath him for support.

“Now, just exactly _why_ do you want it?”

“C-Cause...I-I want it so bad, Viktor. I want you to _impregnate_ me.”

With those hissing words, Yuuri reached for his straining cock, pumping it as he felt himself nearing nirvana. He jerked himself off furiously, rubbing the tip of his erection harshly, as his pleasure only heightened immensely by Viktor thrusting intensely into his prostate.

“Do you want to be full? Do you want my semen to pump you up until your stomach bulges?” Viktor muttered, before groaning loudly, wildly plunging back and forth. From the frantic way Viktor was driving himself into Yuuri, he must’ve been close. Yuuri wasn’t that far behind from coming as well. “Do you want your belly to be stretched full of only _my_ babies?”

Viktor removed one of his hands from Yuuri’s waist, before maneuvering it to Yuuri’s rosy nipple, twisting it viciously. A startled gasp slipped out of Yuuri at the brutal touch but despite the roughness of it, sparks of arousal instantly darted to his cock. Yuuri squeezed his erection tight, as he tossed his head back and groaned.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Yuuri repeated mindlessly, carelessly approving to every single question Viktor hurled at him.

When Yuuri ejaculated, he closed his eyes as he was taken into a euphoric bliss, feeling lost in a daze as he slumped forward onto the bed. Then, there was a surge of moisture inside of him, as a content grunt released itself from Viktor, before a body toppled softly on top of his.

He breathed in and out heavily, rolling his body to the side, as he blinked his eyes open, feeling incredibly fatigue after the strenuous session of sex. Viktor had a small washcloth in his hands as he swiftly cleaned up the mess that the two of them made. As he wiped Yuuri’s sore behind, Viktor was gentle and careful not to aggravate the tender hole.

After Viktor had finished wiping them both off, he had laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers up for warmth. He shifted closer to Yuuri, before pulling him into a close embrace. Yuuri hummed tiredly, as he turned over to lean his head against Viktor’s chest.

Yuuri should be preparing to leave soon but he was so drained and cozy in Viktor’s warm enveloping arms. Maybe he should ask Viktor to stay for the night.

Miraculously, Viktor brought up the issue that was troubling Yuuri right after he had pondered on it.

“You don’t work tomorrow, right?”

“That’s right.”

Yuuri whispered in response, quivering slightly when Viktor decided to nuzzle his neck. At his answer, Yuuri could feel a teeny, pleased smile being formed against his skin.

“Then, stay tonight.”

Viktor said quietly, as the grip around Yuuri tightened. Yuuri was entirely on board with staying in the large, snug bed that felt more like home than the stiff bed he had at his own apartment. But just before he was going to give in, a small concern hounded his head.

“But don’t you work tomorrow, though?”

Normally, Yuuri didn't stay if Viktor had to work the next morning. There were only a few cases where he did remain, one of those times being the first night Yuuri had slept with Viktor.

“Stay. _Please.”_

Yuuri didn’t need much more convincing than those imploring words, satisfied to remain settled in his comfortable spot within Viktor’s warm hold.

“Alright.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, as he began to muse on how much of a success their night has been, starting with the amazing date to finishing it off with the mindblowing sex. Viktor certainly knew how to pull off the correct moves.

He was quickly drifting off into that near void when he heard Viktor speak up again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Viktor murmured, as he pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s brow. Yuuri only squeezed his eyes tighter, furrowing his eyebrows as he moaned tiredly when he felt his body being shifted.

He responded with a sleepy mumble.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…”

 

\---

 

The next day, Yuuri had a day off from teaching his class. There was a school holiday which meant he was free to stay home for the day. As he laid around in Viktor’s bed, an excellent idea struck him. Yuuri should bring lunch for Viktor to the company he worked at. It was a lot better than lazing around in Viktor's bed all day.

In fact, Phichit worked in the same company as Viktor which meant his friend could inform him on where exactly Yuuri should bring the lunch.

Yuuri thought it was the least he could do, especially after Viktor had spent so much time and money on him. It was time for Yuuri to repay the favor. Yuuri was excited just thinking of what to pack for Viktor’s lunch. He was also thrilled at the idea of seeing what type of environment Phichit and Viktor worked in.

After pondering on the idea, Yuuri decided a Japanese bento was the best approach. He wanted to cook Viktor an authentic Asian meal. In all of his time dating Viktor, he didn’t think he had ever prepared food for him at all.

Yuuri was sure Viktor would appreciate the notion of bringing him a home-cooked lunch. Everytime Yuuri pulled something that was even remotely kind, Viktor would always beam enthusiastically at him like he had just saved a hundred puppies from death.

Just before Yuuri headed out to buy ingredients, reaching towards the table to grab the spare key Viktor had left for him, he grabbed his phone.

“Hey, Phichit?” Yuuri asked, as an eager smile began to form on his face. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

 

\---

 

Once Yuuri entered the real estate building where Viktor, Phichit and _even_ Chris worked, he found himself looking around the commercial company in awe. It was definitely a lot more lavish than he expected an agency that sold houses to look like. Though, Yuuri was aware that the company where Viktor worked at was extremely well-known, meaning there were thousands of agents working in the building.

From the instant Yuuri walked in, he was already shuffling around awkwardly, feeling out of place from wearing his attire of a large, blue sweater he borrowed from Viktor and distressed jeans. It was entirely different from the worker’s wardrobe of a buttoned-up shirt and slacks.

Earlier when he called Phichit, he informed his friend about the estimated time he would arrive at their workplace. Phichit only told him he’d be there to lead Yuuri where Viktor’s office was located at. Yuuri didn’t have a chance to call Phichit after he had left the apartment to tell his friend he will be at the company at least ten minutes earlier.

After a couple minutes of shifting around uncomfortably from his spot next to the pristine, white walls, as well as being under the cautious eyes of an employee at the front desk, Phichit finally appeared with a huge grin on his face.

“Phichit!” Yuuri breathed out, relieved to find someone familiar to him.

“Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed in return, as he jogged up to where Yuuri was standing. “It’s nice to see you! So I hear you’re wanting to bring Viktor lunch? What do you have to offer him?”

Phichit’s curious eyes locked onto Yuuri’s left hand which was gripping the bag containing the food he had prepared for Viktor. Yuuri flushed a little, as he answered Phichit shyly. “It’s just a simple Japanese bento.” He didn’t think it was too fancy of a meal but he hoped Viktor would enjoy it nevertheless.

“Ooooh, yummy!” Phichit declared excitedly, causing Yuuri to chuckle at his friend's enthusiasm. His Thai friend began walking towards the elevator and under the assumption he was supposed to follow along, Yuuri trailed after him. “So we sort of have a policy where we can’t have people wandering around on the top floor unless you’re requested but I’m pretty sure I can just sneak you in.”

Yuuri stilled at his spot, hesitantly staring at Phichit, who immediately noticed that Yuuri stopped walking.

“Oh, well if it’s a rule than I can just leave this with someone and they can bring it up to Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled uncertainty, before wincing in surprise when Phichit began shaking his head rapidly with his hands gesturing ‘no.’

“No!” Phichit shouted at him, causing Yuuri to recoil at the loudness of his friend’s voice. “I’m sure Viktor would want your lovely face delivering his lunch. Besides, people sneak up there all the time.”

“I guess…” Yuuri stated doubtfully, sending Phichit a suspicious look. His friend only smiled widely at him, the broad grin not reassuring Yuuri in the slightest. A sigh fell out of Yuuri, as he began to willingly follow Phichit to the elevator again. If something went wrong, he was going to blame it all on Phichit.

“Hi Seung-Gil!” Phichit greeted the employee that had kept a watchful gaze on Yuuri as they passed him. The man only grunted in reply, staring at them impassively. 

Soon enough, they were in an elevator alone. While Phichit pressed the button for the top floor, Yuuri shifted restlessly, feeling somewhat anxious as they ascended upwards. There was a prying, curiosity that wouldn’t stop prodding at Yuuri’s mind and before they could reach the top floor, Yuuri blurted out.

“Why is Viktor so many floors up?” Yuuri asked, frowning when Phichit turned to him with an inquisitive tilt to his head. “What job position does he exactly have?”

“Viktor never told you?”

When Yuuri shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden realization that Viktor never talked much about himself which included the certain job he had at the agency. There were only a few times Yuuri questioned himself about Viktor’s job and those were the times Viktor would blow up his money on expensive dinners and gifts. Though, he really didn’t press at Viktor for more information about his personal life.

“Viktor’s a real estate attorney which means he’s high up in the agency. His rank is among the managers. Though, the executives are way bigger than that considering the fact that they make more than two hundred thousand dollars a year. They’re the ones on top of the food chain.”

Yuuri gaped at Phichit, as he considered the amount of cash Viktor must make. He once read up on the salaries of certain positions of a real estate business and Viktor's salary would be well around a hundred and fifty thousand dollars, at least a hundred thousand more than Yuuri earned with his teaching job. No wonder Viktor seemed to chunk money on stuff like it was no problem to him.

“T-That’s a lot of money…” He said in shock, not exactly coming into terms that Viktor had such a significant job. Phichit only laughed out loud at Yuuri’s gawking expression.

“So you snagged yourself a fine, rich boyfriend. That’s amazing, Yuuri, and the fact that he’s an omega among all those alpha higher-ups is pretty impressive too. You got someone extraordinary in your hands.”

Yuuri began to recall the first night he met Viktor and the confident and compelling way Viktor seemed to hold himself up. From his bold demeanor, he was certain that Viktor must’ve been an alpha. Then, when he learned that Viktor was indeed an omega, Yuuri was in disbelief.

Maybe Viktor _needed_ to carry on a fearless presence to stay among the superior alphas in his rank which would certainly explain the cocksure manner Viktor would have whenever they were out in public. Just like Phichit said, Viktor was definitely a unique one.

“Yeah, I do.” Yuuri murmured. The elevator dinged at the same exact time, signifying they were at the floor.  

“Well, we’re here!” Phichit declared brightly, as he pushed Yuuri out with a shove. Yuuri peered back with a nervous expression, before glancing around at the multiple rooms on the floor, not entirely sure where to go. Thankfully, Phichit answered his concern. “Viktor’s in room 1032. See you later, Yuuri!”

The elevator door shut close, leaving Yuuri with no other choice but to find Viktor. After mindlessly walking around while trying to locate Viktor’s room, intimidated by all the professional layout of the floor, Yuuri finally spotted Viktor’s office which was hidden by a large wooden door.

Swallowing nervously, Yuuri knocked timidly. He waited for a couple of seconds and when there was no response, Yuuri hammered on the door with more force. It took awhile before someone spoke up.

“Come in!” A muffled voice declared. Yuuri blinked, not recognizing the voice that had said the words. But not wanting to delay his visit any longer, he opened the door, expecting to find only Viktor in the room.

But instead, Yuuri was greeted by the sight of a man crowding  _incredibly_ close to Viktor, intruding Viktor’s personal space. The man’s face was nearly an inch away away from Viktor's, a sinister look on his face as he glared daggers into Viktor, who only stared back frigidly, tense in his seat.

Yuuri hesitantly walked in, gripping hard at the bag of lunch in his hold, attempting to ignore the spark of jealousy that arose within him from the man’s close proximity with Viktor. Almost instantly, Viktor’s icy eyes locked onto his, before widening, making him look comical. The cold expression on Viktor’s face faded away as he looked at Yuuri with shock.

“Yuuri, what are you doing here?” Viktor said breathlessly, tilting his head curiously. However, Yuuri didn’t have the chance to answer because the stranger in the room immediately strided up to him.

“Who are you?” The caucasian man said bluntly, his authoritative tone causing Yuuri to take a step back in uneasiness. The man towered over Yuuri threateningly, his brown hair slicked back, as his hazel eyes drilled seriously into Yuuri.

Yuuri bit his lips nervously, knowing instantaneously that the man was an alpha, from the aggressive behavior the man seemed to display. There was also an acrid odor emitting from the man, indicating that the man was exuding alpha pheromones. The fact that the man was an alpha only made him feel even more vulnerable, as the alpha only continued glaring at him harshly.

“Yuuri Katsuki.” He quietly murmured, flinching back when the man narrowed his eyes. In the background, Viktor only observed them silently, an intense glint in his arctic blue eyes as he stared at them.

“What’s your relationship to Nikiforov?”

The man only demanded even further. Yuuri hesitated, not knowing if Viktor wanted their relationship to be known in his work space. He’s never been in this sort of situation before and he didn’t want to say anything that would burden Viktor.

“I-I’m his…”

“He’s my partner.” Viktor answered for him coolly, calmly looking at the alpha who whipped his head back with a glower. At the answer, the man seemed to scowl darkly, looking incredibly disgusted.

“Well, I’m Jesse Jones, top mortgage loan servicing manager.” The alpha said darkly, before placing his attention on Viktor. “Why have I never heard of your _beta_ boyfriend?”

The man said with a sneer, eyeing Yuuri with distaste. Yuuri glanced away awkwardly, feeling his cheeks flush red in humiliation. It was clear his secondary gender was an issue to the alpha who emphasized it mockingly. It was like being a beta was a bad thing.

“I make sure not to mix in my personal life with my work.” Viktor stated, smiling at the alpha. Despite the professional smile, Yuuri could see how tense Viktor was and the way he strained to keep his face in a neutral expression.

The alpha scoffed, as he began walking to the door, bumping roughly into Yuuri purposely. Yuuri stared wide-eyed at the man, stunned at the crude behavior. Never in his life has Yuuri been treated so disrespectfully by an alpha. Yuuri wondered briefly if it had to do with his relationship with Viktor.

A plain beta like Yuuri with a gorgeous, talented omega like Viktor… Yuuri pondered on what that must look like to the judging eyes of an alpha?

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave. I’ll be seeing you tonight at the business dinner tonight. We’ll be discussing an important matter for the agency. You’re expected to be there.” Jesse stated sternly, frowning deeply when Viktor stared back stonily.

“I’ll be there.” Viktor said, keeping his voice business-like. The alpha began to turn back to the back, before stilling on Yuuri’s tentative figure, his lips quirking in dark interest.

“Actually, why don’t you both come to dinner with us tonight? Even though it’s a personal dinner for the company, we can invite a guest along.” The man suggested with a smirk, watching in amusement when Yuuri’s eyes widened ludicrously. “I’m sure the higher ups would love to learn more about our best worker’s new _beta_ boyfriend.”

Yuuri shook his head, as bells of alarm began to ring piercingly in his head. Everything in him was demanding Yuuri to say no. This was business territory that Yuuri had no right stepping in. This was strictly between Viktor and his coworkers.

“I-I’m not…” Yuuri trailed off, swallowing heavily at the calculating look the man sent him.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, feeling the uneasiness of the situation hit him with an intense force. He darted his eyes to Viktor, seeking help over the situation. He wasn’t certain if Viktor liked the way things were headed. From Viktor’s rigid form, he definitely didn’t like that Yuuri was invited along.

“I don’t think Yuuri is up for-” Viktor tried to say but was quickly interrupted.

“I insist.”

“Then, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Viktor seemed to spat out behind his strained smile. It appeared as if Viktor lost the silent battle between the two and with a triumph smirk, the man left Viktor’s office, leaving the atmosphere in the office incredibly stiff.

“I’m so sorry.” Yuuri immediately whispered once they were the only ones in the room, feeling incredibly ashamed that he might have caused the situation between Viktor and the alpha to worsen. There was obviously a tense relationship between the two and Yuuri couldn’t help but ponder on exactly why.

Viktor peered at Yuuri, his grim expression dying down to a soft, gentle look. He stood up, striding up to Yuuri, before surprising him with a heartfelt hug. The omega buried his head into Yuuri’s neck, kissing it softly before moving away.

“It’s nothing, Yuuri. All the alphas here just like flaunting around their power. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Is he… harassing you?” Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows in concern, frowning morosely at Viktor.

“No, he’s not.” Viktor said reassuringly, smiling at him but it appeared stiff to Yuuri. “I’m fine, Yuuri. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Despite the appeasing words, Yuuri continued to worry. He knew Viktor could handle himself but still, Viktor was an omega amongst alphas in his workplace. There must’ve been some sort of discrimination towards Viktor for being the only one in the high ranks. There could’ve been a change he was being singled out.

Then, Viktor’s gaze flickered down to the bento Yuuri had in his hand. Viktor blinked inquisitively, tilting his head at the bag. There was a small smile beginning to form on Viktor’s face, most likely understanding what it is.

“What’s that?” Viktor said knowingly, a bright smile now splitting half of his face. At the beaming grin Viktor directed towards him, Yuuri blushed, staring down at the floor in embarrassment.

“I brought you lunch. I didn’t really contribute to anything for Valentine’s Day so I thought you would like it if I cooked you a meal. It’s a Japanese bento, filled with some of my favorite foods.” Yuuri mumbled bashfully, flinching when a warm hand touched his to grab the bag in his hand.

“That sounds great. I can’t believe my Yuuri cooked me a meal. I could get used to this.”

Viktor looked extremely elated, which was a completely different expression than the dark look he had on his face just a couple of minutes ago. The adoring gaze Viktor administered on him caused Yuuri’s heart to race. After placing the bento on his desk, Viktor turned to him.

“Why don’t you go home and get ready? I’ll come pick you up at six for dinner right after work.” Viktor suggested quietly, looking like he’d rather not be talking about the subject. At the plan, Yuuri tensed up, staring at Viktor unsurely. However, Viktor didn’t say anything to Yuuri’s reluctant look, only glancing away towards the window.

Yuuri supposed the dinner was inevitable. There was no way Viktor could deny business orders unless he wanted to face the consequences. Despite not liking the idea one bit, Yuuri accepted. He didn’t want to stress Viktor about the issue any further. Besides, from what it seemed, Viktor was one of the best workers here. Phichit spoke of Viktor greatly. He must’ve only been subjected to such atrocious behavior by that one coworker.

“Okay.” Yuuri murmured, soothed when Viktor’s face relaxed at his reply.

After uttering a farewell, Yuuri was out of the door, heart beating anxiously as he began anticipating the approaching dinner. For some reason, there was a gut feeling that the night won’t end well at all. The thought only continued to torment him during his trip back to his own apartment.

 

\---

 

Just like Viktor promised, he had picked Yuuri up at exactly six o’ clock. Yuuri made sure that he was dressed in formal attire, just in case the restaurant was a fancy one. He was relieved to see that Viktor was still dressed in his business attire.

On the way to the restaurant, the only advice Viktor had for Yuuri was to ignore any ludicrous remarks and to simply enjoy his plate of food. Though, Viktor had assured Yuuri that the conversation will most likely be focused on business, nothing more.

When they entered the extravagant restaurant, Yuuri gawked around the polished place. It was just as luxurious as the place Viktor and him went for their Valentine dinner. Viktor seemed to know where to head, as he walked in a poised manner, with Yuuri trailing behind him reluctantly. Eventually, they reached a table filled with six other people, one of them being the alpha from earlier.

All of the men seated at the table were significantly older than both Viktor and Yuuri, most of them middle-aged. Yuuri didn’t find it too surprising that all the men were also alphas. It was impressive how Viktor was a lot younger than them. That just spoke in volumes to Yuuri about how accomplished Viktor was.  

The men greeted Viktor in a professional tone of voice, ignoring Yuuri during the process. They must’ve known about Yuuri because there were no inquiring glances his way. The alphas were simply uninterested with him. Once they were all seated, they immediately began speaking about business matters. There were a few times Viktor would interject, stating his opinion.

As a result, Yuuri felt awfully out of place. The only way to occupy his time was to eat the food placed in front of him. He consumed his meal quickly, simply starved from not eating much for lunch. After gorging into his food for quite awhile, Yuuri noticed that _no one_ had eaten their dishes entirely.

His face reddened in mortification, swallowing the food he had in his mouth rather loudly. There were repulsed glances his way from few of the older alphas but most of them seemed mostly invested in talking about the agency.

Yuuri looked down to the two empty plates of food, one of them belonging to Viktor’s, who did not eat a single bite. He was ashamed of himself. This was a business dinner which meant they weren’t here to devour their meals like a bumbling idiot like Yuuri. They were here to talk about their affairs.

Now, Yuuri felt like a pig for digging into his food like that. He believed that he was incredibly intrusive to their dinner. This was an entirely different atmosphere to the company party at the bar he was invited to go with Phichit.

Yuuri expected to find a disapproving look from Viktor but the gray-haired man only looked at him gently, squeezing his leg softly in reassurance. The humiliation that Yuuri felt at devouring his entire meal simply slipped away at Viktor’s consoling touch. Viktor’s soothing look seemed to proclaim the words, _it’s okay,_ to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, is it?” Someone spoke up, breaking Yuuri’s focus on Viktor. He looked at the man that spoke. Unfortunately, it was the same alpha from earlier, the one with the inhospitable attitude. When Yuuri didn’t respond, the man spoke again impatiently. “Is that not your name?”

“Yes, I’m Yuuri.” Once Yuuri had confirmed his name, the man instantly glanced away at him in disinterest. His behavior was the same from earlier, treating Yuuri as if he had no significance. The alpha locked his hazel eyes onto Viktor’s, who only stared back in concealed irritation.

“Viktor, are you sure this beta can satisfy you?” The man claimed rudely, continuing to belittle Yuuri, who shrunk in his seat. He didn’t like where the conversation was headed and just like Yuuri predicted, it only worsened. “He seems extremely ordinary. Is he even that pleasing to hang out with? There’s no way he can satisfy you, especially in the bedroom.”

“Jesse. Don’t stray off topic. We’re strictly here for business talk.” One of the alpha executives warned, his beady eyes boring into the man cautiously. Yuuri was somewhat relieved that some of the workers didn’t enjoy the particular topic it was straying off to.

However, annoyingly, Jesse didn’t listen to the other alpha.

“Don’t you think it’s strange to be dating a beta?”  

“No.” Viktor stated flatly.

Under the table, Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hand firmly, causing Yuuri to wince at the pain that jolted through him as his bones cracked under the pressure. From the stiff expression on Viktor’s face, he was clearly not liking Jesse’s tactless interrogation. There were a few anxious looks on some of the alpha’s faces and Yuuri couldn’t help but silently note with incredulity that Viktor was causing those expressions from his agitated behavior.

“Exactly why do you insist on dating betas? I think I remember an omega in the mix somewhere.” The man only continued to talk to Viktor with disgust evident in his tone. Yuuri blinked, somewhat amazed to hear Viktor has dated an omega before. Though, he supposed he should have expected it.

After all, Viktor was constantly full of surprises.

“None of your concern.” Viktor replied smoothly, as he reached to sip his cup of water like the dignified person he was.

“You _do_ know a beta can’t even give you children, don’t you?” Jesse berated, acting as if Viktor wasn’t aware of the fact. “Only an alpha can do that for you.”

“I don’t want children.” Viktor said with finality, the tone demanding for the conversation to end.

After the even remark, Viktor briefly glimpsed at Yuuri, a concealed meaning behind the suggestive gleam in his blue eyes. A tiny smirk flashed materialized on Viktor’s face, before disappearing swiftly, almost as if it never happened. Yuuri flushed hotly, wanting to disappear from the table, as he comprehended the hidden message behind Viktor’s look.

Why did Viktor have to remind him about his odd kink at such an awkward moment? Yuuri didn’t think he could ever live this moment down if it were to continue.

Jesse only looked scandalized by Viktor’s response, not responding back any further. There were a few other alphas that noticed Viktor’s pointed look at Yuuri and maybe some of them understood the look because a tense silence overcame the dinner table. Eventually, one of the men coughed, before directing the conversation back to a professional topic.

Yuuri could finally breathe.

When the dessert finally came, Yuuri found himself focused entirely on his cake, eating it much more slowly than he did with his meal. He didn’t want to embarrass himself or Viktor further. The cake was extremely delicious and once he finished it, Viktor had slid down his own dessert to Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at Viktor in bafflement but Viktor only winked at Yuuri, flashing him a small, fond smile. Exactly how much more perfect can Viktor get? Yuuri was already worshipping him like a god, there was nothing else to exceed that particular level of amazingness. Viktor was simply phenomenal.

As Yuuri ate Viktor’s portion happily, the conversation about the agency continued, sounding nowhere close to finishing. At one point, Yuuri felt Viktor stiffening in his seat but Yuuri didn’t think much about it. But then, after a minute, Viktor excused himself, looking somewhat flushed as he left to go to the bathroom.

Yuuri studied Viktor in concern, watching the tense figure of his partner with worried eyes. There was nothing wrong with Viktor earlier but at that moment, he appeared incredibly red-faced, as sweat dripped down heavily from his face. Yuuri waited in suspense for Viktor to come back, ignoring the alphas at the table, while anxiously finishing the cake Viktor had gave him. Though, somehow, he was starting to feel sick in the stomach. 

After ten long minutes, Viktor finally returned, walking towards Yuuri with an urgency he had never seen from the typically confident man. Yuuri didn’t pay attention to the way the alphas started to shift around restlessly, only focused entirely on Viktor.

Instead of returning to his seat, Viktor clutched his arm hard and heaved him up into standing. Yuuri gasped, alarmed when he was suddenly jerked out of his spot. He stared at Viktor with wide, concerned eyes, not liking the way Viktor seemed out of breath as he leaned in close to talk into Yuuri’s ear.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered in his ear, sounding incredibly strained.  

“What’s wrong?”

However, just as Yuuri asked that, a certain scent filled the air. An overwhelmingly sweet odor that Yuuri was familiar with, usually during an intimate scene in the bedroom of Viktor’s apartment. It was usually a strong smell but at that particular moment, it was _too_ heavy, almost forcing Yuuri to cover his nose before he could choke to death at the stench.

“My heat…” Viktor confirmed his fears, as he clenched his grip onto Yuuri’s arm, with a crazed, distressed look on his face. Yuuri could only stare back frantically, unused to the uncomposed behavior Viktor was displaying, as his began to rummage through his mind about what _exactly_ he should do.

However, it soon struck Yuuri that they weren’t alone at the restaurant. They were still in the same place where Viktor’s business talk was occuring. He took a tentative glimpse back, scared to see the effect Viktor’s heat would have on the alphas.  

They were all staring at Viktor with a heated gleam in their eyes, inhaling deeply as if Viktor’s scent was the most heavenly thing that they could ever breath in. It was definitely unlike how Yuuri felt about Viktor’s cloying stink.

All of the alphas were halfway out of their seats, ready to pounce on Viktor like a predator would attack their prey. When Viktor released a shaky whimper, Yuuri looked back in worry, eyes widening at the slick oozing out of Viktor excessively, soaking the pants he had on.  

A series of animalistic snarls released from the alphas, most of them sounding like they have just lost all their sanity. Panic began filling Yuuri’s mind, as he protectively shielded Viktor from the prying eyes of Viktor's coworkers.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I am back with the second work of this series! I'm really excited to work on this further.
> 
> Before I say anything further, just understand I know completely next to nothing about a real estate business and I curse myself for stating in the first fic that Phichit and Viktor are part of real estate. I had to do some research about it but it's not entirely accurate. :/
> 
> About the sex scene in this chapter, I know it's PRETTY short but I swear the next chapter will have a much longer smut scene since it's Viktor's heat. Also, I didn't really notice how much I written for Yuuri's internal monologue until I read this so I apologize for that and if it seems out of nowhere but aye, more background info, amirite?
> 
> This is also a bit more plot than porn as of now but I thought it would be nice to introduce some of the character's backstory a little and make it interesting. I have a third and fourth work maybe planned for this series and they're actually going to be more porn filled than this one. I would love to hear your thoughts about this story, especially if you've read the first work prior!
> 
> I won't keep you waiting another month, hopefully, for the next chapter so expect it to be out in two weeks. It's not a solid promise tho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the tags and enjoy reading! Also, depending on people's preferences, maybe take a look at the end notes.

One of the alphas walked closer to Yuuri and Viktor, his overbearing presence rather threatening and frightening. Unfortunately, it was the same knothead as earlier, the one who was making all the crude comments about the two of them. All the other alphas had ravenous expressions, clearly affected by Viktor’s scent, but controlled themselves nonetheless by staying placed at the table.

Yuuri scrunched his face when his head began to pound throbbingly at the clashing odors of Viktor’s nauseating sweet smell and the alphas’ acrid stench. It was starting to reek like numerous rounds of mating, despite nothing happening.

Suddenly, there were arms wrapping itself around Yuuri’s waist in a constricting manner, with a face planting itself into his neck heavily. Yuuri flinched, as the abrupt action almost caused him to have a heart attack.

“Yuuri.” Viktor groaned into his neck, inhaling heavily, while he nosed a sensitive area on his nape, causing Yuuri to shudder and redden in mortification.

He tried to shake Viktor off but Viktor only gripped onto his waist tighter with a desperate whine. Yuuri only tensed up, eyeing the alphas nervously. This was not the time or place for Viktor to feel him up, especially with the alphas staring at Viktor like he was a meal to be devoured.     

Jesse, the uncultured alpha, advanced towards Yuuri with a ferocious gleam in his eyes, appearing as if he wanted to challenge Yuuri to claim Viktor for his own. The menacing behavior of the alpha immediately set off protective instincts in Yuuri.

“Back off!” Yuuri barked sharply, attempting to narrow his eyes at the alpha in a bold way.

However, his anxiety over the situation gave itself away with the way he trembled lightly in his spot. God, he must’ve looked like a frightened puppy yipping at a lion. Yuuri never had tried going against an alpha, nor would he ever dare to. They were just too intimidating for him to want to deal with.

Thankfully, a beta waiter wandered into the scene, appearing as uneasy as Yuuri as he stepped between Yuuri and the growling alpha. Then, a few more workers trinkled in, breaking up the tense situation. With several people in between Yuuri and Viktor’s coworkers, Yuuri felt like he could finally breathe more easily. He gripped Viktor's wrist, glad to have a chance to leave the alpha coworkers and help Viktor get ahold of himself.

“Thank you.” Yuuri mouthed to the waiter, directing a relieved look towards the beta, as he pulled Viktor away from the daunting spot.

He made sure Viktor was in front of him so he could keep an eye on the omega. He didn’t want anything else happening while Yuuri led him out of the restaurant, trying to rush them to the car. Once they were in front of Viktor’s car, Yuuri planted a hand into Viktor’s suit pocket, digging around for car keys.

“I can’t drive.” Viktor said, looking disheveled and sweaty, once Yuuri grabbed the keys out of his pocket. “I’m not in a proper state to do anything and it’s hot, _really_ hot.”

“I don’t have my driver license…” Yuuri muttered in frustration, as he helped Viktor into the passenger seat. It has been awhile since he’s even drove a car, considering the fact Yuuri doesn’t even own a vehicle. He supposed he'll just have to drive carefully to Viktor’s apartment then.

Once he placed himself in the driver’s seat, Yuuri instantly locked the door. He didn’t want anyone attempting to break inside the car like the horny beasts some of the alphas were over a slight whiff of Viktor’s scent. He wanted Viktor to be safe. Yuuri had to admit that he didn’t understand completely what omegas went through during their heats but he assumed it must be a frightening ordeal to be so vulnerable to the world and he didn't want Viktor feeling like that at all.

A glance towards Viktor proved that the omega wasn’t faring well. Viktor was slumped against the passenger seat with his eyes closed painfully, as beads of sweat glided down his anguished face. Yuuri frowned heavily in worry, concern causing his brows to furrow together.

“Where are your suppressants? Are they in here?” Yuuri said anxiously, opening the glove department of Viktor’s expensive car, fumbling around the papers in the space but coming away with nothing. He scanned around the car frantically but found nothing of use.

“I left them at home. It’s already too late for me to take them now.” Viktor groaned in aggravation, as he removed the suit jacket and tie, throwing the garments towards the back of the car. When Viktor tried to unbutton his dress shirt, Yuuri’s hand shot against Viktor’s hand, gawking in alarm.

“Can’t you wait until we get home?” Yuuri whispered in concern, his eyes wide in bewilderment. His gaze strayed down to Viktor’s open chest, which was drenched in perspiration.

Viktor didn’t answer, just panting in his spot heavily. He opened his eyes blearily, locking his frenzied gaze onto worried brown eyes, gulping audibly for Yuuri to hear. Then, there was a sudden jolt of movement before Yuuri had desperate lips locked onto his. Yuuri grunted in surprise, gasping into Viktor’s mouth, as a tongue rolled into his mouth.

Yuuri leaned back against the seat, scrunching his eyes closed in pain when Viktor flopped down onto his lap heavily. Viktor was burning up a lot, almost as if he had a fever, as plenty of his fluids dripped onto Yuuri. Yuuri could feel the high temperature of Viktor’s sweaty, scalding skin as it rubbed against his body.  

“I want to fuck you.” Viktor grunted into Yuuri’s ear, lust clear in his voice.

Yuuri squawked in horror when Viktor grounded his erection against Yuuri’s growing interested dick. With a loud, animated moan, Viktor attacked Yuuri’s neck, sucking passionately on the skin while Yuuri could only sit there, frozen in shock. Eventually, Viktor pulled away with a clenched jaw.  

“Pull your seat back. Let’s do it right now.” Viktor growled out fervidly, as slick leaked onto Yuuri’s lap, his hard cock humping hastily against the beta’s crotch. Yuuri breathed in shakily, scarlet flaring up his cheeks. He has never felt his face so warm in his life before.

“We can’t! We’re in the middle of a parking lot… In public! Anyone could be watching us through your windows, even children!” Yuuri said in mortification, stiffly placing his hands against Viktor’s chest, before pushing firmly. Viktor tensed up at the words, looking devastated, as he stared down into Yuuri’s brown eyes beseechingly.

“Wasn’t car sex and exhibition part of your bucket list?” Viktor said urgently, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders tensely.

“No, I’m pretty sure that was _your_ thing.” Yuuri argued in exasperation, pushing his hands softly against Viktor’s damp shirt. He didn’t want to be arguing with Viktor about this. There was nothing more Yuuri wanted to do at that moment than to take Viktor home without any harm befalling them.

“Ugh, I can’t wait… I _need_ you. Everything hurts...” Viktor whined, tears beginning to form in his blue eyes. Yuuri swallowed heavily, eyes growing wide as he began to panic. When a teardrop slided down from Viktor’s face onto Yuuri’s cheek, leaving his skin moist and searing, Yuuri clammed up.

Bold. Confident. Suave. Those were all the words Yuuri considered Viktor to be. In these past few months Yuuri has been with him, he has never seen Viktor cry once. Viktor, who always wanted to be the one in command, was shedding tears silently in distress.

In a normal situation, Yuuri would allow Viktor to take the lead but as of right now, it was clear that Yuuri needed to take charge of the situation. He wanted to be the one to care and comfort Viktor. Yuuri had to be calm for once, instead of acting like the anxiety-ridden person he usually was.

“Viktor…”

Yuuri murmured, as he wiped away Viktor’s tears, before placing a gentle hand against Viktor’s cheek. His chest constricted painfully when Viktor leaned into his touch, looking starved of affection.

“Just wait until we get to your place. I want us to be in a safe and comfortable environment. Then, you can do anything you want with me.”

“Anything?” Viktor knitted his eyebrows together, as his tears stopped welling up in his watery, blue eyes, no longer appearing to be hurting.

“Anything.” Yuuri confirmed softly, placing his hands onto Viktor’s shoulder before pushing him away gently. He didn't want Viktor to be anywhere near the alphas and the longer they wait in the restaurant's parking lot, the more likely one of them will be able to detect Viktor.

“Okay, okay, okay….” Viktor muttered compliantly under his breath, panting hard as he picked himself off of Yuuri’s lap and sat back down in the passenger seat with a pained grunt.

Yuuri switched on the car, turning down the AC to a colder temperature, before blasting up the fan. From the relieved sigh that escaped Viktor, it was the right decision for Yuuri to pull. As Yuuri began to drive towards Viktor’s home, the sugary stench of an omega in heat, along with Viktor’s occasional _needy_ whimpers grinded away at Yuuri’s stressful mind.

The car ride was the most sexually frustrating moment in his life.

 

\---

 

When they finally reached Viktor’s home, Viktor immediately tugged on Yuuri’s wrist, determined to pull Yuuri into the bedroom. Once they reached Viktor’s room, Yuuri was pushed onto the bed, with Viktor attempting to yank off Yuuri’s clothes urgently. After a few seconds of trying to unbutton Yuuri’s shirt but failing, Viktor huffed in annoyance. Silently laughing to himself, Yuuri helped Viktor until they were both exposed to the cool air.

As soon as they were both naked, Viktor pushed him on his back, his hand groping for Yuuri’s ass. There was no foreplay at all. There was no kiss, no stimulation, _nothing._ A dry finger pushed against his hole, causing Yuuri to yelp at the sharp sting. Yuuri slapped Viktor’s arm with a glare.

“Lube!” Yuuri hissed, sternly staring at Viktor, who jerked his hand back with a look of guilt. Viktor’s cheeks were incredibly flushed, looking more impatient than Yuuri has ever seen him, but he was still able to look ashamed with himself despite being in his heat.

“Sorry…” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s lips apologetically, as his hand went towards his behind. When Viktor’s fingers were fully lubricated with his own slick, he pushed a finger into Yuuri’s hole, thrusting it in a couple times, before inserting another finger.

It was one of the quickest times Yuuri has been prepared. There was at least ten seconds where Yuuri was given time to adjust to the finger stretching his hole, before he had another one inside of him. Viktor had an intent look on his face, appearing restless as he plunged his fingers into him in a rapid pace. Then, before Yuuri knew it, Viktor had yanked his fingers out of his hole.

“Careful…” Yuuri murmured, furrowing his eyebrows together in worry when Viktor’s cock nudged at his slicked hole. They were both breathing pretty heavily and for some reason, the atmosphere seemed tense and the anticipation was driving Yuuri crazy when Viktor didn’t enter him right away.

Yuuri sharply inhaled when Viktor finally penetrated him. There was a slight moment of pause before Viktor began thrusting harshly into him, his movement choppy and uneven. Then, there were guttural grunts releasing from Viktor as he fucked Yuuri wildly, desperation clear in the way he screwed Yuuri like it was his last day on Earth.

A moan spewed out of Yuuri’s mouth when Viktor’s cock jabbed against his prostate, causing pleasure to shoot throughout his body. Then, a shaky gasp came out when a hand gripped his erection, massaging it roughly. Shudders rippled through Yuuri and he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning loudly as Viktor gave him a hand job while thrusting into him.

“Ah, Viktor!” Yuuri yelped when a sudden prick of pain on one of his nipples surprised him. He looked down onto his chest with large, brown eyes, shocked to see Viktor had bitten down vigorously, causing one of his nipples to look swollen and red. When Viktor pulled away to stare down at his bite, Yuuri frowned. The words that flowed out of Yuuri after that sounded like an accusation. “It’s bleeding.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t help myself.” Viktor whimpered, his blue eyes shining in desperation at Yuuri, who only let out a subdued sigh. The gray-haired man was clearly lost into the depths of his heat.

Then, in an apologetic manner, Viktor tilted his head back down onto Yuuri’s nipple to lap at it gently. As Viktor’s warm tongue licked his puffy, bitten nipple, like a kitten tasting its milk, Yuuri trembled on the bed in pleasure. When Viktor began sucking onto his nipple heavily, Yuuri keened, tossing his head back in satisfaction.

Viktor continued to plunge deeply into Yuuri, the noises of his cock sliding against Yuuri’s wet cavern sounding wet and raunchy in Yuuri’s ears. The hand rubbing the tip of his cock felt euphoric and the way his nipple was now throbbing pleasantly only turned on Yuuri further. All the incredible sensations were mixing together and shooting straight down to Yuuri’s erection. Any moment now and Yuuri was going to explode.

But then, it soon ended, leaving Yuuri somewhat unsatisfied by how quick it happened. Yuuri’s white, sticky semen was all over his bare stomach, meaning he had orgasmed, and from the warm gush of liquid that just itself ejected into Yuuri, Viktor must’ve came too.

Panting softly, Yuuri sat up and glanced towards Viktor, who looked just as unhappy as Yuuri felt. Judging from the frown on Viktor’s face, he must’ve not been content by the sex. In fact, the pained expression on Viktor’s face seemed to be worse and the air only grew more heavy with Viktor’s candied scent.

Yuuri wondered what exactly he had done wrong and why Viktor still appeared to be unfulfilled by the round of fucking they just had.

“Let me get you some water. It looks like you need it.” Yuuri stood up, watching as Viktor twitched in his spot, looking like he wanted Yuuri to stay. Viktor was still drenched in sweat while panting heavily, and whether it was from his heat or the workout of screwing Yuuri, he didn’t know. “I’ll be right back.”

On the way to the kitchen, there was something that kept nagging at Yuuri. He tried to figure out what it was before the realization struck Yuuri. During their time in the bedroom, Viktor had spent all of his time taking care of Yuuri, not vice versa. For an omega in his heat, Viktor didn’t seem to want anything more than to just thrust into Yuuri.

However, even after that, Viktor didn’t seem to be sated with that one session with Yuuri.

Yuuri has never been with an omega during their heat before so he didn’t know too well about what they needed. He’s only been with alphas during their ruts and they only had the drive to fuck roughly into Yuuri, just like Viktor had been doing. But if Yuuri knew a thing about omegas, then it was the fact that they generally _desired_ to be taken care of during such an urgent time.

After cleaning himself off swiftly, Yuuri came back to the bedroom, where Viktor was laid back on his bed, a look of pain on his face. Yuuri frowned in worry, hurrying to Viktor’s side. Viktor had his eyes scrunched shut, brows crumpled together, and his jaw clenched in an agonized expression.

“Viktor, are you alright?” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s shoulder gently, watching as Viktor opened his hazy, blue eyes slowly. He sat Viktor up as tenderly as he could, biting his lips in concern when Viktor released a distressed whine.

“I’m fine…” Viktor shook off Yuuri’s concern like it was nothing.

“How about your body?” Yuuri asked, unconvinced that Viktor was truly fine. He handed Viktor the water bottle in his hands, who sent Yuuri a grateful look before gulping the entire bottle in five seconds.

“What about it?” Viktor breathed out, after he had finished. The omega shifted around on the bed in discomfort, almost as if he were in agonizing torture. The slick that poured out of Viktor was still ongoing, making the room smell awfully sweet.

“Is it still hurting?” Yuuri whispered, as he brought the washcloth that he had in his hands and attempted to clean Viktor off of their bodily fluids. However, Viktor took the washcloth from his hands before Yuuri could do anything. Yuuri frowned, slightly upset he wasn’t allowed to take care of Viktor, before saying in concern. “Do you need… more? I can help.”

Viktor, who was wiping his own behind where slick continued to leak, stilled in his spot, and gave Yuuri an uncertain frown.

“I can take care of myself.” Viktor said tersely, narrowing his blue eyes like he was just insulted. “I know how to be independent.”

“I’m fully aware of that.” Yuuri looked at Viktor nervously, not sure what he had said wrong. Maybe Viktor had thought Yuuri was implying that just because Viktor was an omega, he couldn’t do anything without Yuuri’s help.  “But I want to take care of you too. Just like how you’ve been taking care of me these past few months.”

Even though Yuuri greatly appreciated Viktor’s strong-willed personality and the way he liked to be in charge, he wished he could assist Viktor more. Whether it was paying for dinner, helping Viktor with important decisions, or even the small matters, Yuuri wanted to be of use. He didn’t want Viktor doing all the work, especially now that Viktor was in his heat.

Yuuri was starting to have doubts on whether Viktor wanted to have a solid and fair relationship with him.

“Viktor, I want to be able to look after you whenever you need help. Just like right now during your heat. I know you like to take the lead all the time and I usually don’t mind it but I don’t want you to put more stress on your body by having you worry about me.” Yuuri said seriously, trying to convey his point with his determined stare. “I want to be by your side as your equal. Please learn how to depend on me.”

The hard gleam in Viktor’s blue eyes softened, as his tense body relaxed back onto the bed. He stared at Yuuri with a resigned look and when Yuuri was able to retrieve the damp washcloth from Viktor’s hand, Yuuri realized with content that he must’ve gotten through to Viktor.

“I wish it was different.” Viktor muttered once Yuuri threw the empty water bottle into the trash bin near the bed and the soaked washcloth in a laundry basket nearby. Yuuri only frowned softly when he heard Viktor say more loudly. “That _we_ can be different.”

“Like how?” Yuuri tilted his head curiously, wanting to know exactly what Viktor meant by those words.

“Me, an alpha, and you, an omega.” Viktor said bitterly, causing Yuuri to blink in surprise at the confession. “Then, maybe our relationship would be normal and we wouldn’t get any insults. If I weren’t an omega, I wouldn’t get these disgusting urges.”

He didn’t know Viktor felt that way about them. Indeed, it would be easier for them if that were to happen.

If Viktor were an alpha, his job would most likely be a breeze for him. He wouldn’t receive any questionable glances for doing his work, just because of his secondary gender. Yuuri hated to admit it but omegas don’t receive a lot of acknowledgement for their achievements. And Yuuri could see where Viktor was coming from when he wished Yuuri was an omega. If Yuuri were an omega, his odd kink would make a lot more sense.

But despite of the _what ifs,_ Yuuri knew with certainty that he didn’t necessarily care about whether Viktor was an omega or not. These days, he never thought much about Viktor’s secondary gender, nor his own. Yuuri liked their peculiar relationship just in the form it was in.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Viktor. I like you, regardless of your secondary gender.” Yuuri said firmly, before clarifying for Viktor, since it appeared as if Viktor needed to hear. “And I enjoy being a beta too.”

“But don’t you want an alpha?” Viktor inquired, his eyebrows knitted together in a look of perplexion when Yuuri shook his head slowly.

Yuuri could understand why Viktor would think so. Before Viktor came into his life, the only men Yuuri slept with were alphas and betas. It was Viktor that changed his perspective on secondary genders. Alphas, betas and omegas were much more complex than the label they were given. Viktor showed him that with his prominent and bold demeanor, which was unlike how Yuuri learned omegas were meant to be like.

“Not exactly.” Yuuri said, smiling softly in amusement at Viktor’s confusion. Then, Viktor narrowed his blue eyes at Yuuri like he didn’t believe him.

“But what about your pregnancy fetish? Where’d that come from?” Viktor said accusingly, causing Yuuri to redden in embarrassment. They didn’t really discuss it outside of the bedroom, especially not during a casual conversation. It was only brought up whenever they were having sex.

“I’m not an omega so there’s no way for that to happen.” Yuuri offered as an answer, knowing full well it wasn’t what Viktor had wanted to hear as an explanation. Maybe he’ll save that topic for another time.

“Well, you shouldn’t expect anything from me.” Viktor said softly, somewhat looking ashamed for his answer.

“Don’t worry. I’m not concerned about that.” There was no reason for Viktor to feel guilty over such a matter. They weren’t even a year into their relationship but if they ever decide to take it a step further, Yuuri wouldn’t pressure Viktor to do anything he didn’t want to do. He wasn’t that type of person.

Yuuri went to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at Viktor, who only continued to look flushed from his heat. He frowned worriedly, before placing a hand on Viktor’s cheek, which was burning hot. Viktor had leaned closer into his hand, probably finding relief in his cool hand.

“Viktor, when you talked about your ‘disgusting urges’ earlier, did you mean being penetrated?”

When Viktor had mentioned it earlier, Yuuri had automatically assumed an omega’s urgency to be fucked during their heat. Yuuri has only overheard conversations from alphas where they would describe how needy omegas grow to have their cocks in them. So far, Yuuri hasn’t seen that type of behavior from Viktor but there might have been a possibility the omega was containing himself from the desire.

“Yes.” Viktor admitted with a frustrated grunt, as he gritted his teeth together in irritation. “It’s my heat. My body won’t stop aching, especially down there.”

Yuuri frowned in speculation, as his mind kept focusing on the one solution that he assumed would help Viktor in such a dire situation. Viktor might be reluctant but maybe Yuuri could persuade the omega to let him assist.

“Do you need help with that?”

“I don’t want you to fuck me.” Viktor said bluntly, stating it clearly for Yuuri to hear. At the curt response, Yuuri flushed and nodded in understanding. He didn’t really mean it in _that_ way. From the time Yuuri has known Viktor, he knew that Viktor preferred being the one to top, just like how Yuuri liked being on the bottom.

“It’s fine! That’s not what I want to do too!” Yuuri said, as he slid down his hand down to Viktor’s bare shoulder, staring at Viktor considerately. “But I can lend you a hand. Then, maybe your body would hurt less.”

“I don’t know…” The words were hesitant but if Yuuri coaxed further, maybe Viktor would agree. Then, maybe Viktor wouldn’t hurt any further.

“Viktor, just trust me. I know what I’m doing.” At Yuuri’s persistent tone, tentative, blue eyes stared into determined ones. Viktor’s hesitancy looked to be diminuting the longer he stared at Yuuri.

“Okay…” Viktor finally said, the worried gleam in his eyes dissipating.

At the yielding word, Yuuri smiled tenderly, before climbing further on top of the bed. Yuuri reached for the pale, silky thighs, carefully watching Viktor’s reaction, as he spread his legs apart.

As soon as Yuuri saw the grimace on the omega’s face when his finger approached his hole, he leaned in close to press a kiss against Viktor’s lips, hoping to distract him. Viktor responded eagerly with a sensual moan, fluttering his eyes close in pleasure when Yuuri gently kneaded his tongue against his.

While Viktor was occupied with the makeout session, Yuuri rubbed the wet hole experimentally, which was practically begging for something to sink into it. When there was no reaction from Viktor, Yuuri decided to gently push in a finger. There was a slight gasp from a tensing Viktor which caused Yuuri to kiss Viktor with more fervor, causing the omega to relax.

“Is this fine?” Yuuri whispered with furrowed eyebrows, paying close attention to the emotions flickering through Viktor’s face. He didn’t want to insert in another finger if Viktor were to oppose but the gray-haired man didn’t seem to be completely against it. In fact, Viktor laid there, breathing heavily with a vigilant gaze. “If it makes you feel better, just close your eyes and lean back.”

“I think I’d rather watch you.” Viktor said, watching Yuuri with acute, blue eyes. He regarded Yuuri with more composure than before, impressing the beta by how quickly Viktor was able to calm himself. The serene expression on Viktor’s face abated Yuuri’s anxiety over the situation. Viktor was acting himself again with his smooth demeanor. “You’re the only one I would let do this to me.”

As soon as Viktor said that, Yuuri tilted his head in wonder. He mulled on whether Viktor had any of his previous partners see him like this. All disheveled and wrecked which was extremely different than the other times Yuuri has seen him. He hoped not. 

“How do you usually handle your heats?” Yuuri questioned quietly, as he thrusted the finger in and out of Viktor, watching as the omega sat there compliantly, looking at him clinically as if he didn’t have a finger up his anus. It was like Viktor considered this to be a simple doctor’s examination.

“I’m usually alone… But I have toys.” Viktor stated, a pensive frown on his face, sweat slowly sliding down his face. “I never have people with me during my heats because I don’t want anyone thinking of me strangely.”

Yuuri tilted his head, blinking in perplexion. There was no way Yuuri would count anything Viktor did in his heat as bizarre. Even if Viktor wasn’t in his heat, the omega could pull something that Yuuri would consider to be odd and Yuuri _still_ wouldn’t think of Viktor as strange.

“It's okay, Viktor. I'm not going to judge you any differently. I would never.” Yuuri said soothingly, as he continued to plunge his curved finger into Viktor. “Am I helping you at least?”

Viktor seemed to be coping a lot better than he was earlier. The omega was no longer breathing out heavily and the ruddy flush of his skin seemed to have reverted back to its pale color. Yuuri must’ve been helping, if not by a little.

“Yes...” Viktor admitted faintly, his mouth open in slight wonder. Yuuri watched in relief when Viktor brushed a hand against his stomach with an appreciative look and professed. “My stomach stopped cramping.”

It was a great comfort to hear Viktor confess that. For once, Yuuri felt like he was pulling the right action. He was more than pleased to see Viktor no longer looking distressed from his heat. However, Yuuri knew he could assist Viktor further.

“Where are your toys?” Yuuri asked, before humming as an afterthought. “You’ve never used them on me before.”

Any small doubts of what Yuuri was doing for the omega disappeared the moment Viktor answered him. For some reason, Yuuri almost expected Viktor not to reply, especially since he seemed to be against it earlier.

“I-In the second drawer of the nightstand.” Viktor stumbled over his words when Yuuri added a second finger in and stretched. Yuuri didn’t remove his fingers from Viktor right away, hoping to spend more time preparing his partner. When Viktor was lax on the bed, watching the beta quietly, Yuuri finally withdrew his fingers from Viktor and headed to the nightstand.

Yuuri opened the drawer, blinking in surprise that there were only two sex toys in total. They looked old and used, nothing too fancy or extravagant about the dildos. He would’ve thought there to be more but he supposed it would make sense. Viktor didn’t seem like the type to invest much on toys, nor use them outside of his heat. He probably only wanted devices that did the deed during his heat.

He pulled one that was the larger one of the two dildos. However, it still wasn’t bigger than Viktor’s dick. Yuuri supposed that was a good thing.

Yuuri brought the toy with him onto the bed, before going back to the original position from before, where he would be able to easily prepare Viktor and deliver as much attention to his cock as possible. Viktor’s attention had flickered over to the dildo when Yuuri had laid the object on the side of the bed and the calm look on the omega’s face flashed in hesitance for a brief second.

However, Yuuri didn’t let Viktor ponder on the toy for any longer than a second. He bent down near to Viktor’s semi-hard cock, before licking it in a slow, keen manner, smirking when Viktor instantly locked his surprised blue eyes over to Yuuri’s.

“Let me show you how much I appreciate you.” Yuuri murmured heatedly, as he licked the tip of Viktor’s cock and sucked it briefly, before inserting two fingers into him. There was a short hiss from Viktor, looking more like he was about to lose his control now than when he only had Yuuri’s fingers in him, as Yuuri took him all the way into his mouth.

When the growing erection nudged the back of his neck, Yuuri began bobbing his head in an unhurried, steady pace, sucking at it eagerly. He relished the strong, bitter taste of Viktor's precome. Yuuri took his time, thriving in the low, aroused moans that Viktor was creating. Yuuri locked his lustful gaze onto Viktor’s, amused when the omega swallowed audibly at the look. Despite the disinterested attitude from earlier, Viktor began growing fascinated the moment Yuuri sucked his dick.

Yuuri decided to whisper softly to Viktor, knowing that a compliment would further arouse the omega. Viktor deserved to be admired, especially now during a time where the gray-haired man was feeling exposed, which Yuuri hoped he was conveying as he deepthroated him in an enthusiastic manner.

“You’re so big, Viktor...” Yuuri murmured amorously once he pulled back enough to pant, before sighing impatiently. “I can’t wait until you’re inside of me.”

At the words, Viktor breathed in sharply, the vehement look on his face appearing similar to all the times he would just fuck himself into Yuuri. Then, Yuuri had his mouth full of Viktor again, attempting to pay as much attention to Viktor’s hole as his cock.

Yuuri had never inserted his fingers inside of other people but himself so he wasn’t exactly certain if he was pulling all the right moves. But he must have been, especially since Viktor didn’t seem to be complaining.

Once Yuuri had four fingers inside of Viktor, stretching the hole wide until it was loose and relaxed, he pulled them out. From Viktor’s short, impatient thrusts into Yuuri’s mouth, it seemed as if Viktor was getting ready to come as well but Yuuri didn’t want things to end right there so he moved his mouth away, hearing a complaining groan in response.

“Watch me, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered, positioning himself up so Viktor could watch him as he used Viktor’s slick to rub against his own hole, before slowly pushing in the four fingers all at once. He moved the fingers in and out of him in an alluring pace, smiling invitingly at Viktor, who stared at the display with wide eyes, entirely engrossed in Yuuri’s performance.

Once Yuuri was prepared enough, he removed his fingers before turning his back to Viktor’s face. Gripping Viktor’s waist, Yuuri slowly sat himself down on Viktor’s cock, secretly reaching the dildo on the bedside, before slowly sliding the toy inside of Viktor at the same time. A loud, disbelieving gasp released from Viktor at the two sensations.

Yuuri began rocking himself heavily on Viktor, moaning loudly as the omega’s cock nudged inside him deeply everytime he rolled himself down. There were a few times where he had to remind himself to plunge the dildo into Viktor at the same time.

“Viktor!” Yuuri keened, arching his back as he plunged himself firmly down onto Viktor’s cock, while thrusting the toy inside of Viktor as well. Loud, aroused moans simultaneously left them when he did that.

It was a bit difficult with everything Yuuri was doing but he brought a hand to his own neglected erection to pump at it, as he tried to use his other hand to propel the sex toy inside of Viktor at a steady rate, very much different to the quick and rough speed Yuuri was jerking himself up and down on Viktor.

“Fuck me, fill me, swell me up with your come.” Yuuri pleaded, moaning loudly on top of Viktor, who stayed mostly silent with a few occasional grunts, as Yuuri took his pleasure from him. This time, it seemed to be Yuuri doing most of the talking compared to the other times.

Yuuri jolted when Viktor seized his waist with his hands, driving himself upwards into him. Then, Viktor’s cock nudged against the small spot that had Yuuri crying out in ecstasy. Yuuri’s hand was trembling as he pushed the dildo into Viktor and squeaked loudly when Viktor continued to drive himself into his prostate, his hands gripping tightly onto Yuuri’s waist.

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined out, barely able to fuck himself back down onto Viktor. He was frozen on top of the omega, gasping repeatedly as Viktor just forced his cock upwards into Yuuri.

The only action Yuuri was able to force himself to do was jam the sex toy weakly into Viktor’s hole. At this point, Yuuri was barely rubbing his own erection, only whimpering in bliss as Viktor thrusted in Yuuri’s wet hole, making squelchy, wet noises alongside to the loud rocking of the bed.

Then, right when Yuuri felt like bursting, Viktor squeezed his grip on his waist, before twisting him over until Yuuri was the one laying on the bed with Viktor on top of him. Yuuri gawked at Viktor, startled by the sudden movement. Viktor peered back at him with a fervent gleam in his blue eyes, as he reached back to remove the toy inside of him. With a sudden jerk of movement, Viktor tossed the dildo on the floor somewhere.

“Ah!” Yuuri yelped in shock when Viktor started drilling into him in a laborious rhythm, striking the gratifying mark inside of Yuuri that had him shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth before he ejaculated onto his stomach as he peaked.

Just when Yuuri felt Viktor coming into him with bursts of come, there was a sharp, cutting pain on his neck. Yuuri jolted in shock, opening his eyes to see Viktor biting him, as a loud growl ripped out of the gray-haired man. Then, Viktor collapsed on top of Yuuri in exhaustion.

A few seconds of quiet crept by, before Viktor sat up abruptly, realization dawning in his blue, scared eyes as he stared down in horror at Yuuri’s nape. The bite was on a spot where omegas or alphas typically bit to claim a partner as their mate. A bond mark on a scent gland that usually indicated a closeness in a relationship.

However, being a beta, Yuuri didn’t have a scent gland which meant he didn’t feel the sudden rush of emotions from a bond mark strike through his body. It was nothing more than a bite on Yuuri’s neck that would soon fade with time.

But despite that, Viktor seemed to be devastated by what he had just done.

“I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Yuuri.” Viktor said apologetically, licking the bloody mark with his tongue before pecking the bitemark over and over again with small, loving kisses. Then, he pulled back to observe the bloody bite with morose, his face contorted into a pained expression. “I don’t know what overcame me.”

“It's okay.” Yuuri hugged Viktor close to him, not bothered by the bite at all. Why would he be?

After all, Viktor couldn’t help his instincts during his heat and for some reason, Yuuri liked that Viktor had marked him. Even though Viktor hasn’t said a word about taking their relationship a step further, he hoped the bite indicated that Viktor _wanted_ him by his side. If anything, Yuuri wished the bite would stay there forever.

“Does it hurt?” Viktor fingered the throbbing mark with a dejected look in his eyes and a heavy frown on his face.

“A little but it’s fine.” Yuuri reassured before reverting his eyes to the side, away from Viktor’s prying eyes, and admitting shyly. “It makes me feel like I’m yours.”

At Yuuri’s words, a strained silence overcame the room, as Viktor stared down at him with an inscrutable expression, causing Yuuri’s heart to shut down in his chest. A heavy, mortified blush caked Yuuri’s face and he was about to stutter out another response to disregard what he had said. But then, Viktor collapsed on top of Yuuri again, burrowing his face onto Yuuri’s neck and squeezed him tightly.

“You can be mine.” The tentative words were smothered against Yuuri’s neck, causing the beta to struggle to hear him. However, once Yuuri did, he froze in his spot in disbelief. Then, Viktor mumbled hesitantly. “If you want to be my mate.”

Yuuri didn’t understand why but his eyes started to sting at the offer. People didn’t typically throw around that word around during a normal situation. _Mate_ was an intimate term that lovers, especially omega and alpha pairs, offer if they want someone to stick around _permanently._ It was similar to a marriage proposal, except it meant being with their partner throughout their existence.

Viktor was asking Yuuri if he wanted to be by his side his _entire_ life. Yuuri had to be dreaming this up. There was no possible way Viktor, the man everyone strived to have _,_ had just said mate. Yuuri must have misheard Viktor.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s uncertain tone had Yuuri shaking himself out of it. Viktor needed to respond before he took back his words.

“Yeah… Yeah.” Yuuri murmured in a daze, still bewildered that Viktor had uttered those exact words to him. Who wouldn’t want to be Viktor’s mate? He was perfect in all possible ways. “Of course I want to be your mate.”

Viktor blinked, before a pleased smile overcame his face. He stared down at the mark on Yuuri's neck again with a thoughtful look. 

“The bite mark won’t stay on you for long.”

“It’s okay. If you want, we can get rings.” Yuuri offered as a solution. There were plenty of other forms couples used to convey their love for one another. Besides a bond mark, a ring was a popular method of announcing a strong, close bond between two mates.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Viktor nuzzled close to Yuuri in content. “Much better than a bondmark.”

Yuuri could only continue laying there in prolonged shock, still in incredulity that Viktor would want someone like him as a mate. The beta studied the omega’s spent expression, trying to find at least a hint of discontent. There was only a pleased look on Viktor’s face, as the omega rested his head on the pillow with his eyes closed in exhaustion, surprising him.

“I just can’t believe that you would want me…” The words spilled out of Yuuri unexpectedly.

“Of course I want you.” Viktor mumbled tiredly, smiling at him warmly. “Yuuri, you’re considerate, understanding and kind hearted. You’re everything I would want in a mate.”

The beta reddened, delighted to hear such lovely words about him. However, there was still doubt racing through his body. There must be something Viktor didn’t like about Yuuri. Maybe, just like the way Yuuri wasn’t entirely fond of Viktor’s scent, Viktor wasn’t exactly taken with Yuuri’s. So Yuuri said dubiously, “But I probably don’t smell good to you though, considering that I’m a beta. The alphas probably smell better.”

“Yeah right.” Viktor scoffed in reply, before scrunching his face in disgust, baffling Yuuri even further. “All those alphas have a heavy, overpowering musty stench. It irritates my nose.”

Then, Viktor planted his face against Yuuri’s neck, inhaling his scent in deeply. Yuuri squawked at the nose nudging against his bite mark, feeling it throb as Viktor breathed out with a pleased sigh.

“But I love your scent, Yuuri. Your scent is mild but it’s natural, delicate and floral.” Viktor said softly, kissing his neck gently. “Pure and clean. It reminds me of a home I can come back to.”

“Oh, um, same?”

Yuuri offered, nervously sweating as he tried to think of a way to describe in pleasing, nice words on exactly how he felt about Viktor’s cloying scent. He wanted to compliment Viktor in the same manner, especially since he has grown to _somewhat_ like the sweet odor. However, at this moment, it was a bit too strong for him. He was usually more attached to the sugary smell when it was a bit more tame.

“I like your scent too. It’s sweet… like cotton candy. Really, really sweet like I might choke on it by how overpoweringly sweet it is.” Yuuri said unsurely, tilting his head as he tried to think of a better way to put it. Then, when he saw the quizzical expression on Viktor’s face, Yuuri panicked and blurted out. “But there’s nothing else I would want to choke on more! Well, other than your cock!”

A red blush blossomed on Yuuri’s face and the urge to facepalm himself was strong. He had just humiliated himself in front of Viktor. There was nothing more Yuuri wanted to do than crawl into a hole and die. But then, a rumbling chuckle erupted from Viktor, startling Yuuri.

“Well, I guess that’s good then.” Viktor smiled against Yuuri’s neck, the soft flutter of movement tickling Yuuri slightly.

Yuuri couldn’t think of a response so he nodded silently. Then, he questioned Viktor inquisitively.

“So when are you going to head back to work?” Yuuri asked Viktor, who hummed reflectively.

“My heat doesn’t usually end for another two days and I’m sure it’ll hit me stronger tomorrow. So maybe Monday?” Viktor murmured, before pulling away from Yuuri’s neck and asking him gently with radiant, soft eyes. “Stay with me until it ends?”

“Of course.” Yuuri said. There was no way Yuuri could decline Viktor’s request during a moment like this. Viktor needed Yuuri to be here with him. But then an unexpected thought flashed thought Yuuri’s mind. “But what about those alphas at your work? Will they bother you?”

Yuuri had forgotten entirely about Viktor’s alpha co-workers and the idea of Viktor returning to the animalistic demeanor of the alphas worried him profusely. If he hadn't been there at the restaurant today with Viktor, who would’ve known what could’ve happened to the omega. The beta bit his lips in concern, feeling a flash of possessiveness at the thought of them disrupting Viktor.

“They don’t worry me. I promise they’re not usually like that.” Viktor said, attempting to soothe his troubles but Yuuri only continued to stare back in distress, vexed as he began thinking of that one, _awful_ alpha that wouldn’t stop bothering Viktor at both his workplace and the restaurant.

“How about that one alpha? Jesse…”

“I’ll deal with him. Trust me.” Viktor said firmly, with a menacing gleam in his blue, arctic eyes.

The dark, threatening expression on Viktor’s face only promised to do harm. The air around them was heavy in an ominous manner, causing Yuuri to fall silent. Despite his constant anxiety over the issue, Yuuri _knew_ that whenever Viktor had that certain look, he was intent on doing whatever he had in mind. Viktor was an ambitious person that always succeeded in the things he strived for.

“Okay…” Yuuri breathed out, relaxing only when Viktor embraced him once again, looking set on falling asleep this time.

“Yuuri, you’re my mate… You’re mine.” Viktor mumbled as he closed his eyes peacefully, looking more content that Yuuri has ever seen him. Yuuri hugged him back firmly, swallowing heavily as he murmured back in response.

“I’m yours.”

As Viktor was lulled into sleep, Yuuri watched him with growing realization that Viktor was also his. At the epiphany, Yuuri couldn’t contain his elation and started to smile joyfully to himself, staring down at Viktor with a fondness he has never felt in his entire life before.

Viktor was his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I didn't surprise too many people with Yuuri fingering Viktor. I wanted to take into consideration that despite how Viktor acts unlike an omega, he still get the urges, despite his dislike for it. I can say with confidence that this will be the only time you read Viktor having something up there (esp since I prefer top Viktor so this was a bit of a challenge) but you can assume that Yuuri helps out with him like that during future heats.
> 
> There were a few things I wasn't happy with this chapter but I think I'm mostly satisfied with it. I have future works I'm considering to do for this series so hopefully, I can get to that! Thank you for reading!


End file.
